Shame On Me
by The Cult of Mark
Summary: Touga said he would do whatever he had to in order to achieve his goals. He wasn't expecting Akio to ask him to do this. One shot.


**Shame On Me**

**Warning:** Some non-explicit sex is in this fic.

**Written by:** Papillion and Soleil

* * *

><p>"Akio." He says it with surprise, as if he didn't expect Akio to be back to his duties as chairman so soon.<p>

Akio nods in acknowledgement as the elevator doors close behind him. "Touga."

Touga purrs and looks demurely at him. Then again, that is how Touga looks at everyone.

"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No," Touga answers, with a shake of his head, red hair momentarily obscuring his face before a hand swept it back.

"Mmm. I see. So that means I have you all to myself, then?"

Touga nods. "Indeed, there is no one to interrupt us."

Akio sits down on the couch, the same one Touga's on, acting cool and nonchalant.

"So. Talk to me then, Touga."

"Talk to you about...?" Touga wasn't expecting a weird meeting like this-he was expecting something a little more formal and for Akio to be the one starting it.

"I don't know-how about the first thing that comes up?" Akio is not one for subtlety-he knows Touga's reputation around the school, but also that Touga knows a little bit of what he's after.

"World domination?" Touga jokes, chuckling slightly.

"You would be amazed, dear, by how astonishingly close I am to accomplishing that."

Touga raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Akio waves dismissively. "No need to worry your pretty little head about that, don't worry."

"Hmm." He seems suspicious of Akio's true intentions, but there is nothing he can actively pinpoint.

Akio is intrigued. "Yes?"

Touga shakes his head. "It's nothing, Akio."

Akio doesn't believe him for a moment. "Oh? Surely it is more than that."

Is Akio getting closer or is that Touga's imagination...?

"It's just a nice day out, that's all."

After a brief silence and Touga's want to escape the chairman's room and go somewhere with other people, Touga suggests, "Since it's so nice out, why don't we go driving?"

Akio agrees. "We could. You know I love to drive, after all..." There was a literal meaning and a layer of innuendo surrounding it at the same time. When one thought about it, Touga and Akio really weren't that different.

"Perhaps getting away from here would be a good thing. Come."

Touga comes to Akio.

Akio grins. "Good boy." He is condescending to Touga, acting as the dominant, and doesn't even bother trying to hide it. "Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

Touga shakes his head.

"Very well, pet. You won't object to 'going wherever the wind takes us', as it were, would you?"

Touga stands there and ignores the awkward, uneasy feeling he gets around Akio. "No."

Akio smiles ~*mysteriously*~. "Good."

Akio zooms down a conveniently empty stretch of road.

"How are you enjoying the ride so far?"

"It's fine. Relaxing."

"That's good." Akio doesn't look up from the steering wheel. He wasn't interested enough in Touga to look at him anyway. He was just another pawn. "So, tell me. Is there anything you particularly enjoy?"

Touga chuckles, more to himself than aloud. Should he answer? "...Power. Money." He says it as if reciting the weather for a friend. He knows that Akio holds a lot of power and money, hence why they decided to meet in the first place. But this was unlike any meeting Touga's been to, so overly informal.

Almost like he isn't important.

Touga knows full well how to get what he wants, whether it's good grades or a date for the night-by promises of sex. This situation isn't so different, and yet at the same time it is. Touga's never been with a man, much less someone with so much power and wealth on his shoulders, or with someone who exudes so much sex appeal. Touga can see it dripping off of him and onto the leather of the seats, there is so much. Touga knows how to take advantage of a situation like this and makes his Academy-renown bedroom eyes.

"Sex." His voice is low, deep, and so sultry that chocolate would melt and girls' legs would turn to jelly and give way. Of course he'd always catch them and lead them to his bed, where they couldn't resist the Oh So Gorgeous Kiryuu Touga, the handsomest catch in all of Ohtori Academy.

Akio smiles-it's not time to take the bait. Yet. He likes to play with his food before partaking, or so the metaphor goes.

"Oh? And what do you like so much about it?"

Touga is confused as to what Akio means. "What, the sex or the power and money?"

"Any of them. All of them. Take your pick.."

Touga knows that Akio likes the sex topic. Especially if suits are involved. Especially if those suits are those of the Student Council variety. (Then again, Touga cannot help but think that he just likes suits and military-esque uniforms because it exudes power.)

"I want..." Touga swallows, his throat suddenly dry. "I want all eyes on me. For rules. For guidance. I want to control people with my status and my wealth. Have them know that they are inferior to me. And I will do whatever it takes to get that status and wealth and attention."

Akio glances at Touga. "You sound like an egotistical maniac with an inferiority complex." He means for the words to sting, but Touga simply ignores it. The man is too egotistical to realise he's egotistical.

"You said you'll do anything to get what you achieve?" Akio stops at a conveniently placed-and deserted-location. With beautiful scenery and view of the sky above, of course-this is Akio we're talking about. He doesn't go for ugly.

Touga hesitates a moment before answering. "... ...Yes."

"What is it about power and sex and money that's so...exhilirating?"

Touga has never been asked this question before-sex is sex and he did it for the fun of it. Was there some sort of exhiliration involved?

"How someone is always subservient to the other."

Akio briefly glances in Touga's direction before turning back to the road before them, the stars above, and the scenery around them.

"You see it as a battle of dominance, then?"

"Yes." It certainly fit Touga, that's for sure. He was always the one who ended up as the 'dominant' one at the end, with the girl screaming and writhing in estacsy underneath or on top of him.

"And what is your position in this battle?" Akio parks, leans back, and looks at Touga expectantly. Touga shivers-Akio rarely looks at anyone directly unless he deems them worthy of his time or he wants something.

Akio definitely wants something. Or, perhaps, someone.

Touga doesn't hesitate when he says, "Dominant, of course."

Akio cocks an eyebrow. "Oh?" He sounds amused. "And have you ever been in the position of the submissive?"

Touga shakes his head. "No."

Akio rests an arm on the back of the seat, fingers barely brushing against Touga.

"Some people, I've been told, quite enjoy it." Of course Akio has never been submissive to anyone-he is the one who calls the shots.

Touga feels just a little uncomfortable, but doesn't care to show it. Showing it to Akio would be like a wolf baring its throat to the Alpha male-a sign of submission.

"...Is that so?" He tries to remain conversational even though he knows where this road is headed.

Akio actually touches Touga this time, just simply resting his hand on the other's back.

"Care to see if it's true?"

Touga flinches slightly, surprised by the contact. He looks at Akio cautiously from the corner of his eye.

This is where it would start. The negotiations. Would it end with him casting aside his pride and nobility in order to have an in with this man? He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

"What's in it for me?"

Akio wraps an arm around Touga's shoulders. "You said you liked power-what about pleasure?"

Touga smirked. "Power and pleasure can go hand-in-hand, can't they?"

"We shall see."

Touga is markedly silent. Akio looks at him questioningly.

"What?"

Touga shrugs. "You said, 'We shall see,' so I am waiting." Things might go smoother if he lets Akio lead. Letting another lead is something unfamiliar to him, but him giving up complete control? No, never. That is not how Touga is.

Akio scoffs. "And here I thought you'd take some initiative, what with your insistence on 'dominance'." He fingers the edge of Touga's collar.

Touga, angered by the indirect suggestion that he is being submissive, grabs Akio's tie and kisses him hard. Akio reciprocates and leans against Touga, pushing him down against the car seat. Touga forcefully shoves his tongue in Akio's mouth in a show of dominance, a show of what he can do. After all, Touga believes he is quite talented in this field, and most girls would agree-it's time to put it to good use. Akio smirks and allows Touga to indulge. For now, at least. Meanwhile, he begins to open the collar of Touga's shirt-slowly, of course. Touga, meanwhile, loosens that garishly purple tie of Akio's because it's in the way. He doesn't undo it completely in case he wants something to yank him closer with. Akio withdraws from Touga a bit and bites gently on Touga's lower lip-because men don't nibble, they bite. Touga's shirt is fully unbuttoned now, but he'll let him keep that on. It's a little cool out and he doesn't want his pawn dying from pneumonia.

Touga lets out a groan of protest, but lets Akio take the lead, picturing in his head a time when he will take the dominant role back from him. Besides, if this will get him power and wealth... He will play the 'good boy' part for Akio.

Akio moves to Touga's neck and bites again, his hands getting caught up in Touga's stupid Student Council shirt. He'll fix the problem by pushing the shirt off completely; he wastes absolutely no time at all in touching Touga's now completely bare skin. Touga shivers, for even though it's a beautiful day out still, it's quite breezy, and the breeze tickles his skin with cold hands-or perhaps those are Akio's hands that are cold. His hand slides into Akio's hair and he tries to not buck against him. Akio smirks and slides one hand under the waistband of Touga's pants; the other tangles into his hair. (Akio's always liked the fact that Touga leaves his hair loose and wild. It fit him.)

"Do you like this?" Akio asks, his voice low, mouth still at Touga's neck.

Touga nods and Akio feels it; he is afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he dares to try and speak. Akio is the type of man who smirks at anything and everything (he is a smirky bastard after all) and he does so again when he feels how...ready Touga is. He removes his hand from Touga's trousers and unbuttons the rest of his shirt-the tie stays on-before kissing Touga forcefully. Touga is surprised by this, but doesn't care if Akio knows. Something inside of him has been unlocked... A feeling he has not felt with anyone else. He groans and tugs at Akio's hair

[6:19:59 PM] Touga: Touga is surprised by this, but doesn't care if Akio knows. Akio has unlocked something inside of him...a feeling he has not felt with anyone else. He groans and tugs at Akio's hair. Akio likes this. He does so love being in control, and once again he bites Touga's lip while brushing his hand over Touga's collarbone. Touga grinds his hips up into Akio's, not caring about his loss of control-or perhaps this is his attempt at regaining it back by trying to ellicit a reaction from the lavender haired man? Then again, if this is what it has to come to, then what choice did he have? He said he would do anything for power and wealth, right? ...At least he could enjoy this like he did all those other times... Akio decides to play this out for as long as he can. He can tell that Touga wants something, and he's fairly certain he knows what. He goes for Touga's neck again and bites, trying to get a reaction, which he gets when Touga throws all of his self-control out the window and cries out. God, his pants are so tight, and the way Akio is going about this sends shivers up his spine.

Akio tugs Touga's pants down to his knees. "So you really do like this..." It was not a question-Akio rarely asks anything, mostly because he doesn't care. Touga nods and Akio's intense emerald gaze makes him squirm. He has never wanted to be fucked utterly senseless before and yet here he is, wanting Akio to do just that. The thing that prevents him from asking for such a thing is his pride-can he throw it away long enough to make it happen? What if word got around the campus that he basically spread his legs for the Chairman in exchange for-what else?-whatever he wanted? Touga has limits and a reputation to uphold, and here he is putting it all on the line. Akio wraps his fingers around Touga's cock and squeezes lightly and Touga moans in response, biting his lip to keep from begging Akio to just take him, take him right this moment. In fact, if Akio didn't know better, he could swear Touga had bitten off a request... He smirks.

"Yes, Touga?"

Touga's eyes are half-lidded, his face flushed from desire and need as his body fights with his mind for control. His body wants this so much, wants to buck into that hand and spread those legs wider and damn all of the consequences. His mind, on the other hand, does not want to be used so wantonly. He is a ladies' man-why is he with this man? Power and wealth are not worth shit if your reputation is lower than dirt!

Instead, Touga finds himself whispering like a needy whore, "A-Akio..."

Akio can almost taste the internal strife inside Touga's head, how those eyes are glazed over in pleasure, his body so willing, so wanting, and yet it tries to deny everything, tries to shrink away from the touch. Akio hasn't had this much fun in a while; he is going to enjoy this.

"Tell me, then," he says, squeezing him again, teasing him further.

"Hnnng... I want..."

Another squeeze, this one slightly harder, "Yes?"

Touga grits his teeth. Just think of the power you will have, Touga... It's worth casting your pride away just for this moment... Besides, you're going to fuck the sexiest man in the Academy building-aside from yourself, of course. In his car, no less! Do it! Touga wants to strangle his inner lust, not wanting to obey, and yet... Touga bucks into Akio's hand, wanting release, wanting more pleasure. His resolve is crumbling beneath his feet and he bucks into Akio's hand harder and harder, before Akio steadies his hips. He doesn't want his plaything to come before he does. That will never do. Akio regains control by pumping him harder, but not enough to bring him to climax just yet. He wants Touga to squirm first.

"Fuck me..." He's going to go crazy at this rate. Better just cut to the chase.

Akio really does like this; he leans down to kiss Touga again and tweaks a nipple with his free hand. Touga kisses back with such intensity... His body hungers for this, wants it, needs it... He moans into Akio's mouth again, and Akio takes that as an invitation to force his tongue into Touga's mouth. He removes his hand from Touga's chest long enough to undo the buttons of his own pants; he's read to take the younger man right now, but first...

Touga is ready to lost what's left of his sanity, what's left of his resolve. Something inside of him broke-not physically, no; he know it is because of Akio, and he doesn't care. All he wanted was this-his motivation was his egotism. Akio is panting now as he breaks the kiss to enjoy the sight below him. He enjoys it far too much, but now it's time to take it higher. He continues pumping Touga even as his other hand travels lower, brushing gently against his thighs. (He quite likes the fact that the younger man is in such good shape, too.) Touga wants to grab that hand, make it do horrible, yet pleasurable, things to him. He groans at the thought. He doesn't want it-he needs it. He needs this. No... No, he doesn't need THIS. He needs Akio-or at the very least, what Akio stands for: power. Akio, without warning, pushes one finger, then another, inside Touga and kisses the younger man roughly as Touga, instead of pushing away from the intrusion, pushes onto those fingers. His hair has become undone and brushes against the back of his neck, but he doesn't care, and Touga latches on like he did his tie. He pumps Touga harder, just to see him writhe below him; his own desire is obvious now.

Touga bucks against Akio's fingers inside of him and the hand latched around his cock. Sure, it hurts, but there is a burning in his gut that needs to be sated, and Akio is the only one who can. He kisses Akio back hungrily, biting his tongue. He . But Akio has other ideas, and pulls away suddenly, causing Touga to gasp at the emptiness; he doesn't even bother pulling his pants down fully before he's buried inside Touga, spreading him as wide as he possibly can with no regard for whether it hurts him anymore. He leans over Touga and thrusts harder, lips pressed against Touga's with enough force to bruise. Touga completely loses it, crying out in time with Akio's thrusts. Whatever resolve he had left, it's gone now. Normally so dominating with the Student Council and his sister and everyone else around him, he is now completely submissive, letting Akio use him. He doesn't care-it fulfills an animalistic need. He doesn't care if he'll be sore tomorrow, or have bruises he will have to think up explanations to his sister for.

Akio loves this-this absolute power over such a normally strong individual. He knows why Touga's submitting to him, but he also knows that now, Touga can never be free of him. The thought is enough to almost make him completely lose it right then and there, but he reigns himself in; instead, he tangles a hand in Touga's long hair and pulls roughly, forcing Touga's head up to meet his own as he bites harder on the younger man's lower lip. (Is that blood Akio tastes...?)

Touga knows only a small piece to the larger puzzle that is Akio's plan, and is wary of this. But he knows what he must do in order to get what he wants, what he feels he deserves. To get into Akio's good graces is a good thing, and if this is how it must be done... It's not like Touga's never had sex before, either, though this was certainly a new experience. He is aware his lip is bleeding-he can feel it pulsing, throbbing, and that only turns him on more, that and the fact that Akio is the one drinking it. Akio can feel the pressure building inside him, but again wills himself to not speed up. He will only come after Touga does; he needs to see the Student Council's president lose it completely and wail his name. That is the pleasure he wants from this-that, and the satisfaction that there will be more after this. Touga, meanwhile, is rapidly approaching his climax. He bucks hard and fast against Akio's hips, wanting more than anything to just let go and forget everything, focus on just the here and the now. He grips at Akio's arms, claws at his back, yanks on his tie, all the while trying not to scream.

Akio loves this, loves watching Touga squirm and writhe beneath him. He wraps one hand around Touga again and squeezes hard.

"I want to hear you scream, Mr. President..."

Touga grits his teeth. Oh god...

"A..."

Akio smirks, and then grunts as he slams into Touga harder than before. Touga's upper back is practically up against the passenger door of the car.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hnnng..." Touga can't take it anymore. "A-Akio..."

Hearing his name come out as a whisper from someone who, until now, was completely domineering makes Akio's head swim. This is better than any wine he's ever tasted.

"Touga..." Akio kisses him again, roughly, messily, fingers tangled in long, red hair.

"Oh God..." Touga comes and doesn't care if it's all over Akio's hand or the leather upholstery, or Akio's smirking in some self-satisfied manner. He feels high as a bird as he keens Akio's name before slowly falling back down to earth.

Akio grunts and keeps thrusting for a few more moments, hand continuing to pump Touga, until he too reaches his peak. He's far less vocal than the other man as his body quivers before falling on top of him, not even bothering to pull out. He's panting hard-it's the most fun he's had in quite a while. Touga knows he will probably regret this in the morning-all of it: getting involved with Akio's plans, getting involved with him in the first place... But right now... Right now, he doesn't care. He can't help but think about what the others would say if they knew. Kiryuu Touga, the most dominating playboy around campus, letting another lay on top of him and call the shots? It was laughable. He had to make sure no one else found out.

Akio knows what Touga is thinking as the two of them lay sweaty and (mostly) naked in the front seat of his car. He presses a kiss to the president's temple and another to his lips, after using the tip of his tongue to lick at the blood beading at the corner of his mouth. (Akio so loves to mark his conquests, after all...)

"Shall I take you back, then?"

Akio pulls away when Touga nods and tries to straighten up his appearance in the car seat, unable to look at Akio. Akio settles himself comfortable in the driver's seat, a smirk seemingly ever-present on his face. He still hasn't pulled his clothes back on, and looks far too smug for his own good.

"Look at me," Akio says, his voice commanding.

Touga does't know why, but he feels the need to obey, even though he doesn't want to and knows he shouldn't. The feeling of shame is creeping in. What would his sister think if her 'onii-sama' resorted to screwing some (powerful) man in the front seat of his car, legs spread obscenely over the gear shift in exchange for...what? Money? Power? Was he out of his mind?

Akio crosses his arms over his chest; there are little cresent-shaped marks on his forearms from where Touga gripped him a little too roughly, but they don't hurt.

"Isn't this where the pillow talk happens?" Akio thinks that, with Touga all flushed and hot and bothered like that, he could take him again, right then and there.

"Pillow talk?" Touga scoffs and is the one smirking now. Pillow talk. All he wanted was to go home and try to convince himself that this was a good idea.

"You look oddly smug-I'm the one who took you, remember?"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, I was the one who initiated it by yanking on your tie..."

"But you didn't complain when I forced you down. Or even when I..." Akio narrows his eyes; he looks like a cat with a fresh bowl of cream.

Touga doesn't want to remember what just happened and it would be better for the both of them if Akio just drove him back to the Academy. Akio shrugs his shirt back on and pulls up his pants; he doesn't bother buttoning up again. If Akio has his way, it will be delightfully late by the time they get back to the Academy. Touga makes sure that his clothing doesn't look too disheveled, though no one would question it, of course. No one would be surprised if they found out Touga was screwing a man in a car, either-they would just say he is appealing to both sexes. This was Touga's rationale, anyway. It was probably true. Akio turns the key and puts the car in drive. Soon they're on their way back to the Academy, and as they speed down the road he glances at Touga and smirks. The route back to the Academy is one he knows quite well-and all the wonderfully lonesome places along it where they may be a lone together.

God, the things I do to get what I want, Touga thinks.

Akio just keeps on driving. He always gets his way-always.


End file.
